Aura Azarcon
|hometown = Las Piñas, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Medical Intern |TwitterUserName = auraroo |InstagramUserName= auraroo |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 3: Civilian Edition |Currently1 = 2nd Lucky House |Days = 175 (60 in house) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 23) |Ligtask = 1 (Week 23) |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2= Evicted |Place2 = 12th |Days2 = 199 (24 in house) |Padaluck2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Ligtask2 = 0 |Team2 = Lucky Houses }} was an Adult Housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 on the Adults Chapter and managed to become a Lucky House finalist for the Dream Team Chapter of the series. Prior to entering the house, she was first introduced in ABS-CBN's noontime It's Showtime. She was formally introduced during the live show episode in Pinoy Big Brother later that evening. She entered the house on Day 115. She was the 8th adult housemate to enter while the first seven adult housemates who were welcomed by the remaining 5 teen housemates have already entered the house a week ago. For Aura's entrance welcome, Big Brother decided that the housemates will welcome her with a prank. The housemates quickly thought of many ideas, until Maymay Entrata suggested that they prank the new housemate by pretending as if the show is scripted. Because of the never-ending criticisms of Big Brother being a scripted show, they would prank her by making her believe it was scripted. The housemates decided it would be the prank. Jerome Alecre and Luis Hontiveros acted as the show directors. When Aura entered, the acted as if they were shooting a confrontation scene in the kitchen and Aura who came in was told she wasn't supposed to be in the scene yet. The confused Aura followed everything Jerome said, and when they were supposed to shoot Aura' welcome entrance, Aura did what he said, to act very surprised and happy when they greet her. To Aura's relief,they eventually revealed that it was just a prank to welcome her and formally introduced themselves. Throughout her stay inside the house, Aura was a friend to all her housemates, but her closest friend would be Baninay Bautista. She was also known for her feelings with Wil Dasovich, which became obvious later in the series. But she openly revealed her thoughts of Wil being gay especially during the beach themed party after she got snubbed by him. On Week 26, Aura joined Tanner Mata to become a Lucky House finalist, who would continue on to the Dream Team, the last chapter of the series, where in the adult finalists would compete for the grand prize and the title of Big Winner against Celebrities' Lucky Star finalists and Teens' Lucky Sun finalists. On Week 28, Aura was nominated along with Tanner Mata, Jerome Alecre and Jinri Park on the Dream Team's first nomination night. They later battled out against each other for the Ligtask. She got lost to Tanner who won Ligtask, erasing himself from the nomination list. At the end of the week, Aura became the Dream Team's first evictee for not having enough votes to save her against Jerome Alecre and Jinri Park. Biography Aura Azarcon is a 24-year old medical intern from Las Piñas. She is a graduate of Medicine in the Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila. She worked as a medical intern in Ospital ng Maynila and she is set to take Physician Board Exam next year and hopes to became a pediatrician. Aura came from a family of medical professionals. Her father and one of the siblings are dentists, while her other sibling is a nurse. While at grade school, she became an honor student, and later in high school, Aura became part of the student council, and accepted her offer to become a scholar since 3rd year high school until her college days in the De La Salle University and med school. She is also known by a few as a blogger where she shares her life experiences and medical tips or advice in her blog site, "Make my day". Back in college, Aura and her Friends used to do online selling which she used to buy a ticket in a concert-LOL. As she starts her journey in the “PBB” house, Aura brought along with her the goal of proving that beneath the white uniform, doctors have a bubbly, quirky and goofy side too. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Adult History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations' History Post Big Brother *Aura had created articles on her blog regarding her PBB journey. ** After a week of getting evicted, Aura wrote an article on her blog entitled "Done With PBB! What Happens After Eviction?" where she told about what happens to the evicted housemate on the first few days of returning back to the outside world. ** Aura posted an article entitled "PBB Lucky Season 7 Thanksgiving Dinner" regarding the appreciation dinner event where in all the housemates of the season including the Pinoy Big Brother production staff and cast, as well as ABS-CBN production head bosses gathered together after the season's Big Night finale. **After the dinner event article, Aura posted another article entitled "Party In The PBB House! My Honest Thoughts About Being Back" which is an article about the after-party held inside the Big Brother house. ** She also posted another article on her blog entitled "How To Justify Your Selfish Decisions aka Why I Joined PBB" which tells the reason why she joined in Pinoy Big Brother. ** She also posted a throwback article entitled "[http://auraazarcon.com/auras-corner/my-pbb-audition-2016/ My PBB Audition Story]" which tells about her audition journey before she got accepted on the famous reality show. ** Aura posted a blog article entitled "[http://auraazarcon.com/auras-corner/pinoy-big-brother/pinoy-big-brother-real-people-reel-world/ Real People, Reel World]" where she discussed the experience of being in a reality show and clarifying some misconceptions regarding Pinoy Big Brother as a reality show * Aura started a Youtube Channel where she vlogs about her life in the medical field as well as some Big Brother related collab vlogs with Baninay Bautista. * As of 2018, Aura officially became a licensed doctor. Trivia * Aura was the only housemate to win the Ligtask Challenge and be saved from nominations among the adult housemates in the Regular Chapter of the series. * Aura was the first evicted housemate among the Dream Team finalists, which made her land on 12th place overall, and 4th Place among adult housemates. Category:Contestants Category:12th Place Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females